


An Exquisite Taste [art]

by Starrrynighhts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrrynighhts/pseuds/Starrrynighhts
Summary: The art to the wonderful fic NightWriter89 wrote. Absolutely go give it a read right now it is WORTH IT!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	An Exquisite Taste [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightWriter89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter89/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164189446@N06/50291262363/in/dateposted/)


End file.
